Numerous processes have been proposed for separating a water molecule into its elemental hydrogen and oxygen components. Electrolysis is one such process. Other processes are described in U.S. patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,344,831; 4,184,931; 4,023,545; 3,980,053; and Patent Cooperation Treaty Application No. PCT/US80/1362, published Apr. 30, 1981. Other processes have been proposed for many years in which controlled energy producing reactions of atomic particles are expected to occur under "cold" conditions. [See, e.g., Rafelski, J. and Jones, S. E., "Cold Nuclear Fusion," Scientific American, July, 1987, page 84].
Further processes are also described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,233,109; 4,406,765; 4,687,753 and 4,695,357. The process and apparatus described herein are considered variations to and improvements in fuel sources and processes by which energy is derived from fuel gas components in a controllable manner.